


见光

by wohenbaozao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohenbaozao/pseuds/wohenbaozao
Kudos: 6





	见光

小北看着陈念，突然欺身把陈念压在沙发上，“你知道的陈念，从第一次把你带回家我就想着睡你的，你真的要留下来？嗯？”小北贴着陈念的耳朵，用略带着情欲的性感嗓音询问陈念，像是在吓唬她，用自己最直接的不掩饰的欲望告诉她再不走就走不了了，现在，或许，也是以后。“嗯？真的愿意？想好了吗？嗯？念念，你知道只要你说不我是不会拒绝你的，从来不会。”小北一下下的亲着陈念，亲一下问一句。但是陈念多了解这个人啊，他这哪是在吓唬自己，明明舍不得放自己走，明明满眼的情欲，还在这忍呢。陈念笑了笑，抬手勾住小北的脖颈拉向自己，亲上他的嘴角，轻轻的贴在他的耳边，“硬不硬？”小北看着陈念狡黠的笑，挑了挑眉毛，“硬不硬你待会试试？”然后俯身吻住身下人的唇，这算是他们真正意义上的亲吻，小北的舌尖轻轻探入陈念的口腔，探索每一个角落，陈念不由自主的仰起头，羞涩而又生疏的回应。得到回应的小北突然大胆起来，一只手从陈念的大腿开始从下往上游走，卷起她的衣服，抚摸她的身体，同时，舌头继续搅动着，陈念渐渐软了身子，小北的手摸上少女的胸，力道适当的揉捏着，唇也从陈念的唇开始往下探索，当他舔着乳晕，含住红果时，听到陈念轻轻的一声呻吟，小北笑了笑，手向陈念私处摸去，“宝贝儿，你都湿了”陈念听着小北吊儿郎当的荤话不好意思的用双手捂住脸，结果却被小北牵住带着它摸向自己的欲望，“宝贝儿，别害羞，你看，我也在为你情动呢，感受到了吗？”小北带着陈念，引导她解开自己的裤子，连带着内裤一起脱了，陈念低声惊呼着捂住自己的眼睛，可当她感到自己的内裤被拉下来时，她的手又吓得放了下来，于是她一眼就看到属于少年硕大又硬挺的分身。小北的一只手温柔的摩挲着女孩的大腿根部，手指有意无意的触碰她的花穴，另一只手则上上下下，来回抚摸她的脊背，像是在安慰她别害怕。突然，陈念感受到蹭着她花穴的换了一个东西，一个更热更硬的东西，男性的东西一直在温热的花穴口蹭着，嘴却啧啧有声的吮吸着乳头，并且时不时的轻咬几下，陈念被疼痛和快感交袭着，细细碎碎的呻吟声流了出来，同时下面的花穴又溢出更多的水打湿了小北的性器。  
“嗯……北哥……”  
“怎么了，宝贝？”  
“我不知道……我不知道……嗯……”陈念身体内部泛出的情欲折磨着她，但是初经人事她也不知道该怎么办  
“北哥……我难受……”  
“那念念想要什么啊？”小北说着还故意的打了一下她的臀瓣。  
“想要你，想要北哥……”陈念承受不住她的撩拨，只觉得自己的小穴愈发的酥麻，渴望着被抚慰。  
“好，给你，都给你，宝贝”小北笑着扶着她的腰一下捣进女孩紧致青涩的小穴里。  
“啊！疼！北哥，我好疼啊”  
“宝贝，乖，放轻松，一会就不疼了，相信我”  
“不要，疼，北哥”陈念一边哭一边推着小北结实的胸膛，想拒绝这场疼痛。  
小北非但没有后退，反而把身下的女孩抱的更紧，“念念，乖，第一次都是这么疼的。宝贝，先忍一忍。过会儿就不疼了，我保证。”说完，又温柔的吻住陈念的唇，同时开始温柔地按摩女孩丰满滑腻的双乳。陈念的疼痛感也在这样的爱抚里慢慢消退。  
小北开始慢慢挺腰耸动，直到女孩彻底适应他的尺寸和硬度。然后，慢慢开始加快速度。  
“啊！嗯……”陈念渐渐发出娇媚的呻吟声，慢慢的，小北给她带来的快感盖过了破处的疼痛。  
小北加大了速度和力道，男人的胯撞击在女孩臀上的“啪啪”声越来越响。陈念甚至觉得自己要被撞坏了。  
“啊！”当小北无意间捅到陈念的G点时，她突然惊叫一声，指甲在男人宽阔的脊背上挠出几道红痕。  
“宝贝，你刚刚夹着我了，放松点” 说完他又开始像充满电力的马达一样，不知疲倦，又重又深，又快又急地反复攻击女孩的G点，每一下都给陈念带来致命的快感。  
“啊！啊！啊！不行了，太快了，嗯……嗯……啊！”陈念在过量的快感中迎来高潮，小北也终于在陈念的潮吹中到达情欲的巅峰，射出滚烫灼白的精液。


End file.
